


Cold Winter's Night

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Winter, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: ❄@kyluxadvent Day 28: Winter Night❄ (Twitter scrap)Kylo shows up at his Co-commander's door to reprimand him, and ends up doing something entirely different.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Cold Winter's Night

Kylo had seen Hux dressed in many FO uniforms. His daily, with the great coat, without it; his formal with or without the cape. ALWAYS neatly buttoned up, high collar, starched and upright. Formal, even in his 'dressed down' daily uniform. Kylo disliked his Co-commander, but couldn't deny he was beautiful--if only in a distant and cold way. 

But nothing had prepared Kylo for Hux when he admitted him to his guest quarters, late in the evening, after their diplomatic duties on Rortach. Kylo was supposed to be there to admonish Hux for the deal he had struck that day. It wasn't everything the Supreme Leader had wanted, and Kylo had been more than happy to remind him of his shortcomings. But instead, he stood frozen in the doorway as Hux had looked back sourly at him. He gaped as Hux turned and walked back into the apartment, leaving him standing, speechless. Hux was wearing . . . Not a uniform. Kylo had never seen him in . . . Well, regular clothes. He had to admit that Hux looked damn good in them. His hair was loose and fell over his face. The shirt was a little too big and it revealed a sliver of pale shoulder. The pants were loose too, but hung just right over his ass. Anything that Kylo had been going to say fled his brain as he followed him in and shut the door. 

Suddenly, Kylo was all too aware of how thin Hux's clothes were, and how cold the Winter of the planet was. He was gripped with the sudden desire to warm, even protect his Co-commander. The strength of his feelings caught him off guard. 

"I know why you're here, Ren." Hux glowered. "I did the best I could, but I had no leverage. Once we get the surrounding systems under control we can renegotiate." 

"Hux." Kylo breathed. 

"What." Came the short reply. 

"Shut up." 

Hux turned to give a scathing answer, but stopped short as Kylo reached out and carded his fingers through his hair. Hux blinked at the amazed, wondering expression that met his. 

"Just kiss me." Kylo said. 

After a moment Hux smiled, and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Revised from Twitter to Actually include "Winter" & "Night" 🤣🤣


End file.
